Hour long writing exercsize Roped In
by Luck Laden Lefty
Summary: Erza asks to see Happy in her room on the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Little does he know he's about to be shoehorned into something deceivingly ambiguous.


Hour long writing exercise…man I suck at this

He stood staring at that door for longer than he could recall. He never knew a rectangle constructed almost entirely of wood could be something so foreboding; but to refuse a request from Titania Erza; princess of the fairy tail guild, was to invoke the wraith of hell itself. So with a stuttering breath and a shaky paw, he knocked on the monolithic slab of wood with his tiny paw. A curt second later, the gargantuan door creaked open, revealing the sanguine red locks of Erza's hair. With a wave of her hand, she ushered the little blue feline inside, shutting the colossal door behind him.

"I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer happy," she addresses the feline who is standing apprehensively in the entrance to her room, his back to the door.

"Uhh…why exactly did you want me to come up here again Erza?"

Now came the hard part. How was she supposed to explain such things to one so young and brimming with petulance?

"Um…well happy," she starts. "I just needed to do a bit of…studying is all."

"Studying?" The feline questions inquisitively.

"Yes; that's it, s-simply studying…." Erza stood there, rubbing the back of her head, her stance skewered and her speech faltering.

"What exactly are you studying? How can I help?"

"Well…" she trailed off for the second time. "I have recently become fascinated by the workings of…"The red head trails off for the second time, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. It was then that happy notices the impressive scarlet blush playing out on her face. The feline looks on, amazed at the fact that the great and powerful Titania Erza was blushing in his presence of all people. Just when he thinks her face couldn't get any redder, she manages to squeak out the final part of her sentence; turning the tables on the blue exceed and making his face go flush with embarrassment.

"…animal reproduction."

"You're studying what! You can't be serious Erza!"

The red head doesn't respond right away, averting her gaze from the railing feline. He continued to assail her with his disapproval. Beleaguering her with facts about what he thought she was about to do was wrong and violated moral decency on so many levels when his diatribe is cut short when the door to Erza's room swings open and his tongue becomes tied.

"You wanted to see me Erza?"

Happy's jaw drops to the floor as Charle of all people comes waltzing in. Upon entering, she shoots a surprised look at Happy, but beyond that; makes no further attempt to acknowledge his presence as she approaches the blushing red head.

Happy stares on from the doorway of Erza's room, his mouth still agape. He may have been one of the weakest members of Fairy Tail magic wise, but he was by no means stupid. The moment the snow-white feline set foot in the room, he was able to piece together why Erza had called them both to her private chambers at the same time, and it made his head swim.

"Does she expect us to…?"

His cheeks now rivaled Erza's in color as he stared at the weapon master, amazed she would devise such as dastardly plan. But then his thoughts shifted elsewhere, as if another sudden realization struck him.

"_There's no way Erza would do something this…perverted on her own_," he mused to himself. "_She must've had a conspirator_."

Just then, images of the blonde haired member of their team flashed through his mind, making his eye's go wide.

"_Lucy_!" His mind screamed in realization. "_She must've put Erza up to this_!" He could picture her face; smug grin firmly attached, looking down at him with a snake like slyness.

"_You liiiiiike her_," she taunted in his ear, making his face turn even redder as he gets a taste of his own medicine.

But a part of him wanted this. A part of him was telling himself that this is what he'd wanted since the moment he'd met her. And another part of him was screaming at himself to turn around high-tail it out of Erza's room as fast as his little legs could carry him. But as he sat there deliberating with himself a sudden exclamation startled him out of his thoughts.

"What!" When he finally got his senses back in order, Happy could make out the horrified face of Charle and the apologetic look of Erza as the snow-white cat reared back in utter shock.

"You want me to what?" The vanilla feline shot an incredulous look at the red head, taking a handful of cautious steps back. "I have standards you know!" She shouts in retort to the pleading eyes and hopeful smile.

"But you'd be doing such a service for the guild." The red head counters, taking a jab at the feline's pride. "Plus think of what Wendy would say when I tell her you so selflessly assisted me in my time of need."

This stopped the feline's retreat dead in its tracks, her body taking on a more relaxed stance as her arms lowered to her sides. Still having an air of doubt, but looking significantly more composed, the other feline's whispers something happy can't quite make out before a pair of pale white wings appear out of thin air and affix themselves to her back. Happy had been so taken aback by what was happening that he barely even noticed before she was over to the other side of the room, hoisting him up by the waist, and carrying him matronly toward the bed. Upon seeing this, Erza's nearly bounces in excitement; grabbing her pencil and a notepad and settling herself on the edge of the bed, rigid with anticipation.

"C'mon male cat," she starts, begrudgingly. "We've got work to do."

I know this is OOC but that's what happens when I only have an hour lol


End file.
